You, My Arcanum
by Capital WHY
Summary: Blue does some thinking on her ideal 'happily ever after'. One-Shot, Choosenshipping.


**A/n I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

And he held the door.

How is it that one small thing like that can alter a state of mind so completely?

Blue was sure she had everything figured out. She'd found her parents, and the world was once again in the norm. Adjusting to a normal life was somewhat difficult at first, but she enjoyed it. She still saw her friends often.

Anyways, she had everything planned out. She knew what she was going to do with her life: someday, she would meet someone-_'Or perhaps I've already met someone,' _she thought casting a sly glance to Green-and live out her happily ever after. Maybe her life was a round-about approach (getting kidnapped was not on her bucket list, after all), but she'd get there, eventually.

After all, deep down, most girls wanted some sort of fairy tale ending, right? Even if the prince isn't really a prince, and the castle isn't exactly a castle, and she isn't completely a princess, there's something magical about thinking of meeting the right person. Sure, there wasn't a happily ever after. But some people could come close, and Blue was going to be one of those people.

She'd gone far in her life. Escaping imprisonment. Helping save the world. But something that might seem trivial had been the hardest yet for her: conquering fear. Defeating her fear of birds had been, frankly, hard. But her determination had pressed her on. She had that going for her: undying determination. And she was determined to live out her dream, however it would turn on the way.

She decided, though, that many girls did it the wrong way. Because, as Blue was quite well aware, life isn't fiction, and you can't just sit around waiting for the right person to walk along. So she had to figure out who her right person was.

The second problem many came across was trying to make the other person perfect for them. Well Blue knew there was an easy fix: forget about changing the other person to match her needs. In fact, no one had to change (change as in, make themselves 'better' so the other person could learn to get along with them better). She could just learn to love him, whoever he was. ALL of him.

'_Of course, if he's got some sort of bad habit, that should change.' _She was thinking deeply on this. She wouldn't just run into love head-on like a charging bull. Oh, no. Blue was going to make sure _this _went smoothly as she could get it.

She had been pondering all these things whilst at a little coffee shop with Red, Yellow, Green, and Silver.

Next: the person. Her mind went directly to Green. After all, why not? They'd gone through a lot together. Sure, he didn't exactly 'spend time with her', so to speak. But he could, right?

She closed her eyes and imagined what a life with him would be like.

"You're awfully thoughtful today, Blue," Yellow's voice interrupted Blue's fantasies.

"Hm? Oh, sorry Yellow. Just thinking."

"About what?" Red questioned, grinning.

"Nothing for _you _to know," Blue teased.

Silver and Green weren't speaking. They were always quiet. Blue couldn't help but wonder what was going through their minds, though. After all, they must be thinking of _something _if they never really talked, or so Blue suspected.

As she lost herself in her dreams, Red and Yellow chatted lightly about various things and Green and Silver half-listened. Before Blue realized it, half the day was gone and the group was beginning to leave.

"Huh? Everyone's leaving?" She finally looked up from her coffee, which she hadn't touched. Green rolled his eyes as Red replied.

"Uh, yeah Blue. We've been here for a few hours now . . ." They all knew that something was up.

"What have you been thinking about?" Yellow asked quietly, inaudible to the others.

"Oh," Blue reddened, "just . . . things."

Yellow looked down. "I see."

Green, Red, and Yellow left as Blue pulled her coat on. Silver stayed.

"Aren't you going too, Silver?" He looked over.

"Yeah. Just thought I'd wait for you."

Blue offered up a smile. "Aw, thanks!"

She didn't notice him glance away. She started to leave, reaching for the door, but Silver got there first. "I'll get it." His hand met hers as he pushed open the door gently with the other.

And her heart jump-started. Their eyes met and she breathed a thank you. Their hands parted. He walked off.

What if she had been all wrong? What if it was _Silver, _and not Green? What if he'd been there the entire time, caring for her, and she hadn't realized it?

'_Perhaps I DID rush into things, if only in my mind . . .' _Blue decided to stop planning. Planning these things out never really worked out anyways.

Silver was a mystery, that's for sure. But what was this? There was something in her hand- a note . . .

_Blue: _

_You are a wonderful person. Don't ever forget that._

_Just thought you should know._

_~ Silver_

Her heart skipped a beat.

Something flickered inside her. How had she not seen this before? As she thought about it, she realized that of all the people she knew and trusted, she knew him the best. She trusted him the most. He was always there for her, and never let her down. And he would jump at a chance just to be with her. Even the times when he had nothing to say, she still felt reassured with him around.

He was a mystery, an 'arcanum', so to speak.

But he was _her _arcanum.

And she wouldn't _ever _forget that.

* * *

**A/n **_Once again, a big ol' THANKS to dictionary dot com for their AWESOME words of the day. ^^ Arcanum - A secret or mystery. Awesome word. ^_~ I luff it! ANYways, I ADORE CHOOSENSHIPPING. Sorry Oldrivalshippers, but I'm not about to jump on your bandwagon, even if you've got, like, a gazillion people on board with ya' (I'm exaggerating, I know). _

_So, uh, GO CHOOSENSHIPPING! ^^_

_Finessefully,_

_X_


End file.
